As touchscreens have gotten larger, the number of electrodes needed to sense touches on the larger touchscreens effectively has grown. Each such electrode is coupled to a pin on a controller. As the number of electrodes grows, so does the number of pins on the controller, adding to the complexity of the controller and wiring to couple the controller to the electrodes. In some prior touchscreens, electrode interpolation schemes have been used to increase the effective number of electrodes on the touchscreen, without increasing the number of required connections to controllers. Such interpolation schemes may not provide desired accuracy in determining touch locations.